The Youngest Brother-A Star Wars Rebels Fanfic
by PatrioticMandalorian
Summary: An alternate history of the episode "Always two there are", where Sabine and Zeb flee the station instead of staying. They try to get help. Side note: this is a Saberza story. Rated T for battle, possiable suggestive theme and overall some darker and more mature moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks. Thanks for reading this, it's my first fan fiction, and I hope you enjoy it! It goes off an alternate timeline of the events of "Always 2 there are", where instead of Zeb and Sabine taking on the inquisitors, they flee to get help. On a side note, this will be a Saberza story. Thanks, enjoy**!

As the Phantom took off, Sabine and Zeb were dead silent. They couldn't believe it: Ezra had been captured. It hit Zeb hard, it was quiet obvious, but it hit Sabine harder. Underneath her helmet, she was crying. She couldn't quiet explain it, but she felt as if a piece of her very soul was gone.

Meanwhile, on the Medical Station, Ezra was still bound and sitting where he had been, having not moved an inch. The Door suddenly flew open, and both the 5th Brother and the 7th Sister walked in. They both burnt with hatred, even Ezra could sense that much. They were arguing, and it seemed like a fairly one sided argue. The 7th sister wanted to take Ezra to Lord Vader, while the 5th Brother wanted to kill Ezra and take all the glory. As they argued, the 7th sisters drone flew onto her shoulder, beeping and making all of its noises. She pulled out her holocom, and activated it, only to see Lord Vader.

"My lord?" The 7th sister asks, with curiosity in her voice. "Inquisitor, my sources inform me that a ship was seen leaving the Medical station that I assigned you to. It was a rebel ship, the one they call the…Phantom." Vader replies, and even though his face was covered by his mask, the 7th sister could tell he was enraged at their seeming failure. "My lord…we have captured the youngest one, Ezra Bridger, the Padawan learner. I was wondering if I could get permission to-" She didn't get to finish her sentence before Vader interrupted, sensing what she intended. "Yes…I quite enjoy that idea. You have my permission, inquisitor."

The 5th brother was sneering at the sister, with seeming disgust. "Are you sure that this is a good idea? After all, he is the one who killed the Grand Inquisitor." He points out, before the 7th sister retorts. "Yes," she replies "but that just means he can fix all of this." She says, before walking over to Ezra, leaving a slightly disgusted 5th Brother.

As the Phantom docked with the Ghost, Kanan , Rex and Hera stood at the docking port, ready to take the supplies. As the door opened, there was no sound, until Rex broke the silence "Ummm…Where's the kid? He went with you, didn't he?" Zeb cleared his throat "Well…karabast, I'll just say it how it is: Ezra is most likely dead. 2 inquisitors ambushed his and Sabine and he sacrificed himself to save her." Kanan was shocked "d-dead?" Sabine looked down, still having not takin off her helmet. "No…" she started "He can't be dead. We need to go back and save him. That's why we came back: to get help."

On the station, the 7th sister stood over Ezra, before throwing something at his feet. It was one of Sabines prized pistols, that had fallen off during her and Zebs escape, but Ezra didn't know that. "Your sacrifice was for nothing kid. We killed them both." Ezra felt something deep inside him die. He knew she could be lying, but…but what if she wasn't? What if she had gotten both of them? He suddenly felt himself boiling with rage. He had inadvertently crushed his cuffs with the force, freeing his hands. He jumped up, grabbing Sabines pistol and firing at the Sister, before he felt lighting fly from his fingertips. It struck her, and she fell backwards with an "gah!", before he stood over her, his eyes having changed into that yellow that was only seen in Sith. "I hate you!" He shouts down at her, before she force pushed him off, and then stands up. "You have much to learn…" she says, before Ezra stammers "I-I-I will destroy you!" Before charging at her again, and yet again, being pushed back. This continues for some time, before he eventually gives up, and falls to his knees, exhausted. "Kill me" he demands, but the sister refused. "No. You will work for the empire, and grow strong enough to one day kill me, but until then you will be know as the youngest brother. Or, by number, the 1st brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again, it is I! Here I bring chapter 2, which is where some of the darker moments take place. It takes place 1 months after the events of chapter 1. Enjoy, thanks for reading!**

The crew had found nothing at the station, which gave them hope, but at the same time demoralized them. They felt as if they had failed Ezra. They let him get taken, and now he was gone. Possibly forever. The only thing they had found was Ezra's broken light saber. It had been cut in two, unrepairable. What made it worse was whenever Kanan tried to connect with Ezra through the force, or just sense him, he only felt the cold. Emptiness. That led Kanan to the conclusion that Ezra Bridger was killed in action against the inquisitors. But he wasn't 100% sure he was correct- after all, he had never gotten to the rank of Jedi knight. Not officially anyway.

Meanwhile, Sabine had taken to secluding herself in her room all day after missions, not coming out for days at a time. No one dared disturb her- it could mean a punch in the gut, or a blaster wound. Any ones guess. At one point, Zeb had caught a peak into her room, and saw a small picture on her bunk. Of course, he didn't see what it was of, before he moved on. The picture was one that Sabine had looked at every day since Ezra had been taken. It was of her and him, smiling in the picture. It was the last and most recent picture they had of him. She had spent many a night crying over the picture, blaming herself for what had happened to Ezra. After they had found his broken light saber, she had realized how strong her feelings for him had grown. They were strong indeed.

On Mustafar, Ezra had undergone inquisitor training, under the tutelage of the 7th sister. He learned to harness his hatred, turning it into powerful force abilities. The Imperial "workers" had even crafted a set of armor for him. It was black and grey, standard for sith. It had a very light layer of armor on the chest,shins and forearms, allowing for maximum flexibility and acrobatic capability. The helmet was full face, and was of mandolorian design, at his asking. H made it mandolorian to honor his fallen comrade, and crush, Sabine. He had gained himself the classic saber of the Inquisitors, and was deadly efficient at wielding it. It was time, the 7th sister decided, for a final test. In the night, she had a possible rebel conspirator captured and transported to Mustafar. "This man is a rebel conspirator, and traitor to the empire. Execute him." The 7th sister demanded, watching Ezra. The man, realizing what was going on, started to beg. "Please! Sir, have mercy! I have a kid! A wife!" He shouted, crawling backwards , only to be met with the edge of a cliff, with lava looming below. Ezra advanced towards him, unsheathing his saber. "And how do I know you aren't lying, scum?" Ezra snarled at the man, who, in a panic, retrieved a photo from his pocket. He showed it too Ezra. It was a photo of 3 people: the rebel, with a happy smile on his face, his green eyes glowing with happiness. The Rebels wife, a pretty young lass, with blonde hair and innocent brown eyes. And finally, a child. The child had a $100 smile and beautiful hazel eyes, with perfect jet black hair. The picture was recent, as Ezra could tell. He didn't stop though. He stopped short of the man, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you a rebel?" Ezra asked. "N-no!" The man cries, just before Ezra's saber took his head from his shoulders. "Well that's too bad, now, isn't it?" Ezra asks, before letting the mans corpse fall into the lava.

 **Next Chapter will be up tonight, with the 4th being uploaded tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, chapter 3. Enjoy, and thanks for readin'! Takes place the night of chapter 2. So about 8 hours afterwards.**

Sabine awoke in the middle of the night, her pillow wet with tears. She had cried herself to sleep, she concluded. She stood up, wiping at her eyes. She decided she needed to get some air. She stepped out of her room, and started to walk towards the where the speeders were docked. As she stepped into the living room, she looked around. The room seemed empty, even though nothing was gone. She shook her head, and forced herself to keep moving. She eventually made her way to her speeder, and drove off, to an unspecified destination.

She inadvertently drove to the town where she, Kanan and Zeb had first met the Loth-rat thief know as Ezra Bridger. As she rode, she looked around. She remembered dropping onto Ezra's speeder, warning him of Zeb. She remembered him, stealing the imperial E-11 blasted rifle crate, refusing to give it up. She couldn't help but silently smiling at the memories. She continued to ride, not knowing what she was about to run into. As she rode, she rode close to the abandoned coms tower Ezra had taken shelter in before, and decided to check for supplies in it-might as well make the trip worth something-not knowing that it was Ezra's former home.

As she entered, she scavenged, finding nothing on the bottom floor. So she took the elevator to the top level. When the door opened, she was surprised at what she found. Anything essential someone needed, was there. Along with a collection of Trooper helmets. Stormtroopers, TIE pilots, even a Scout trooper helmet. It didn't dawn on her right away, instead, gradually it did. The young mandolorian was reduced to a tearful wreck. She couldn't help it. She sat in the corner of the room, wiping and rubbing at her eyes. After what felt like an eternity, but was really only 5 minutes, she stood, and grabbed an object off the table of the room. It was small, and she figured she could hold onto it as a reminder of him.

Meanwhile, on the Ghost, Kanan sat with Hera in his room, as they talked. "Kanan…you did your best. You couldn't have helped it!" Hera reassured Kanan, as he stared at the ground. "No…I failed him. I failed everyone. If I would've trained him better…trained him harder, he would be with us." Kanan responded, self hatred ringing in his voice. "Just Shut UP!" Hera shouted, leaving Kanan in shock. Hera never shouted at him. "Kanan, you think it's fun for me listening to you beat yourself up? Kanan, please! I love you! It's so hard listening to this…to you…beat yourself up over something you couldn't change!" She says, closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath in. She was surprised when she felt Kanan kiss her, and pull her close. "Oh boy" she thought "this is gunna be a fun night"

Meanwhile, Ezra was aboard the Star destroyer "Kingslayer", and was preparing to be faried to Kamino-he thought that was where the Rebels would strike next-plus a kaminoin rebellion needed to be put down. The traitors had cloned Jango Fett clones to fight against the empire, to which Vader dispatched Ezra and his famed 501st legion to deal with the scum. As they traveled, the admiral of the Kingslayer, Admiral Jak Hussiar, a decorated admiral of many battles, approached Ezra. "Inquisitor, we are nearing the planets orbit. Shall I alert the men?" Hussiar asked, his eyes peering at Ezra. "Not yet. We wait for the Rebels to get here before we launch. After all-why take out one threat with a strike when you can get two?" Ezra replies, and Hussiar turns, marching back to the command bridge, and Ezra returns to his meditation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Yesterday, I had over 400 views on the story! Thank you all, I'm really appreciative of the support! Enjoy chapter 4, where the action picks up! This is also heavily Battlefront 2 inspired. Guest stars a famous and timeless character**.

The ghosts crew assembled in the Lounge area, with Rex having a mission. "So, here's what's going on: the Kaminoins have a new Jango Fett Clone army, that they plan to use to rebel against the Empire. We're here to convince them to support our cause. We shouldn't have any violence, clear? Alright troopers, lets move!" He finishes, putting on his helmet and heading to the Phantom, followed by the rest. All except Hera, who was to stay in orbit and provide a quick escape if needed. Kanan was nervous about this job. In fact, he was almost tempted to veto it just because of another possible order 66. But he decided against it. Any lead was a good lead.

Sabine had taken a turn for the worse, seemingly never focused, always distracted. The mandolorian had started to unintentionally dehydrate herself, and it was starting to really destroy the morale of the crew. But they pressed on. Sabine sat in the Phantom next to Rex-Kanan was piloting the Phantom. The ride was silent, with the only noise being the pitter-patter of rain hitting the ship once they entered Kaminos orbit.

Hussiar walked towards Ezra's quarters, having spotted the Phantom entering Kaminos orbit. "Inquisitor, the Rebels have entered Kamino. Should we send in the 501st?" He asks, already knowing the answer. "Prep the shuttles admiral. I claim my revenge tonight" (little side note here: after the inquisitor training was complete, the rage Ezra felt was now split- half going towards the 7th sister, for killing Zeb and Sabine, and half going towards the Ghost crew, for sending them into that mission woefully unequiped). As the Stormtroopers clambered aboard the Lambda class shuttles, they checked their weapons for a final time. Was the chamber properly aligned? Was the safety off? Was the scope on properly? They rode in silence, the only noise being the rain. As the shuttles landed and unloaded the troops, the Clones noticed. The immediately retreated to the buildings, where the Rebel crew and the Kaminoins were discussing an alliance, to warn them of the impending danger. As the clone spoke, blaster fire could be heard. The battle for Kamino had begun.

Ezra had to admit-he was impressed by the Stormtroopers in blue. The 501st could really do good work. They fired upon the rebel clones with precise blaster fire, killing off squads in a matter of seconds. As the swept around the outside of the complex, more clones rushed out to greet them, followed by Kanan. Ezra could sense him. He pushed his way to the front, demanding to speak to the commander in charge. "Sir, you wanted to speak with me?" The commander in question, Appo, an old clone sergeant from the clone wars, asked. "There is a Jedi aiding these clones. I can sense it. Leave him for me. I wish to deal with him." Ezra demanded. "Yes sir" Appo responded, before his troop came under fire. Diving for cover, Appo found it behind 4 crates stacked on top of each other. He looked to his comrades, to discover 2 of them had perished under the fire. Appo looked to his left, and noticed a swivel turret. Not one to question his luck, Appo got on the gun, returning fire towards the traitorous clones.

Sabine was surprised at the bucket heads. They made short work of the clones, dispatching them ruthlessly and effectively. The young mandolorian was inside, tasked with guarding the Kaminoin leadership with Zeb and Rex. Kanan had gone to confront the Bucket heads. She guarded the very southern entrance to the building, with Rex guarding the Northern and Zeb guarding the Eastern-the western was guarded by a battalion of clones. Sabine was surprised when the door to the complex opened, and prepared to open fire. Only to see a man in green mandolorian armor standing before her. He looked around, spotting her, and cussing silently. He checked his options. He could see three: 1)die 2)retreat 3)rocket. He picked 3, firing a rocket. It hit next to Sabine, flinging her backwards and incapacitating her. She lay there, unable to move. The mandolorian marched past her, towards the room with all of the Kaminoin leadership. As he entered, he was not unnoticed. A Kaminoin reached for their blaster, only to be killed by a 3 shot burst from the mandolorians' EE3 blaster. The Kaminoin was instantly killed, their lifeless corpse falling to the ground with a dull thud. The others turned to him, but it was too late. He chucked a thermal detonator into the room, then turned and marched off, leaving them to die in the explosion. The plan had its intended effect: the entire Kaminoin leadership was killed by a single grenade, rocket and blaster burst. Too easy, by his standards, thought the mandolorian.

Meanwhile, the firing had ceased, but a light saber battle had commenced. The clones had been eliminated by the 501st, while the Youngest Brother and Kanan dueled. It was a sight straight out of legend. Light sabers clashing and smacking, both wielders screaming at each other, using the force to push he other. But the 501st knew: the Youngest Brother would win, unless some other force interfered. The warriors slashed and snarled at each other, until finally, a battalion of clones arrived. The next fight was a sight to behold. It turned into savagery. The sides forgot about guns, returning too ways thought forgotten. They bashed each other's skulls in with the butt ends of rifles, or simply fought hand to hand until the other was dead. Some would occasionally slip and fall on the mangled remains of a casualty of the fight. Eventually, the clones were gone, but only a handful of the original 501st platoon that had came here remained. Suddenly, there was a roaring from above, and the Ghost appeared, its ramp open. Kanan jumped Backwards, landing in the ship. The flew overhead, where the rest of the crew was waiting, by Heras' orders. They all clambered aboard the ship, Rex carrying Sabine, and fled the truly horrific battle site.

 **That's it for chapter 4, but it is so far my favorite chapter. Chapter 5 will be up today!**


	5. Chapter 5

As **promised! Here it is! Chapter 6 will be here today, with seven being uploaded either later tonight or tomorrow morning. Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

Kanan called a meeting in the lounge. Everyone was quiet, and their morale was obviously at an all time low. "Those were no ordinary Stormtroopers. That was the 501st." Rex said, breaking the silence. Kanan looked at him, curious. "How do you know, Rex?" Kanan asks. "I served with them, back in the clone wars. Those blue markings were the markings of our legion." Rex responded. "But, there's something else…there was a new inquisitor there, and they felt…familiar. I could sense it. I didn't see his face, as it was covered by a helmet, but they felt very familiar." Kanan said, deciding to forget the 501st talk. "There was a mandolorian there. Not just me," Sabine finally added. "They wore green armor, and carried an EE3." Kanan groaned. He knew who it was. "That was Boba Fett. He was Jango Fetts clone son-it's complicated to explain. And if they hired him, then we have a lot to worry about. He's the best Bounty hunter in this day and age." Kanan informed the crew. The lasat of the group laughed. "Bring it on! I'll take him down no problem!" Zeb said. It was obvious he was trying to brighten the mood.

After the talk in the lounge was I've, the ghost jumped away, to Lothal. Once they landed, everyone agreed to spread out and relax for the next couple of days. Zeb headed for the Cantina, while Kanan and Hera just randomly wandered. Chopper stayed at the ship, to keep it repaired. Sabine had gone to Ezra's old communication tower. She had decided to stay there over the few days, as she still hadn't completely stopped blaming herself for his seeming demise. As she accented the tower, she thought about the past month. Everything had gone according to their plans, except this once. This once, they had all almost perished, and the Kaminoins plot had failed. Miserably failed. She wondered why. Why had it failed? And who was the new inquisitor? She had no ideas. As the elevator door opened, she walked into the room, sitting down near a console. She assumed it hadn't been touched, even when Ezra had inhabited the building, but decided to check it out anyway. As she booted it up, it was quiet obvious that the software was pre-empire. There was no password security, no codes required to get to the home screen, and finally, the computer called all users: "Clone Trooper". As she skimmed through the ancient data now useless, she arrived at a separate folder for files, and opened it. The files had dates as names, ending on the day that the Ghosts crew had met Ezra. She skimmed through the first couple, dating back to 4 years before Ezra had met anyone. They were mostly just normal journal entries. Except the 7th entry. The 7th entry was dark. It detailed Ezra's mental state, if not directly, at the time. It was all gloom and doom, with even thoughts of suicide in them. Sabine quickly exited that file and chose a different one.

On the "Kingslayer", Ezra was preparing for a transmission with Lord Vader. As he did, he reflected on what he had seen: Kanan, traitorous clones and the Ghost. He wondered if he had been mislead, then shook his head. "No," he thought, "they defiantly got Sabine. She would have never given it up if she were alive." He tried to comfort himself, but found himself in a deep pool of regret for what he had done: he had betrayed Kanan and Hera and Rex, even if they had betrayed him. He felt no remorse for Mustafar, however, as he had come to find out that the man that he had killed wasn't a man at all, rather a new prototype spy droid programmed to act, feel and think like a human. They needed a test of its emotion, so they made one, gave it to the seventh sister to test, who promptly used it as a test for Ezra. Ezra kept walking, shaking his head. "No," he thought, "I'm better off now." As he entered the command deck, the admiral hurried him over to the Hologram table. As they stood, waiting, Hussiar congratulated Ezra on his "nearly flawless mission of Kamino." Ezra ignored him, and suddenly, Vader himself flickered to life on the table. And Ezra could sense he was not pleased.

 **Cliffhanger! What will happen to Ezra? Will Vader execute him or sense his doubt? Find out next time. And I have decided that Chapter 6 &7 will be up today!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Inquisitor, my sources tell me you squashed the rebellion, but failed to capture the Jedi and his crew." Ezra kneeled before the hologram, before responding. "Yes my lord. The Kaminoins won't rebel again anytime soon, but I was not able to subdue to Jedi before he escaped on his ship. For that, I apologize." Vader peered through the hologram at him. Ezra could tell he was sneering, even though his face was covered. "Do not fail me again, inquisitor, or I will personally execute you." Vader threatened. "Yes, my lord." Ezra responded.

As Sabine read, she felt as if Ezra's death was inevitable. He had been depressed for a long time, and it had gone without treatment. The only reason he was alive was quote: "Someone, somewhere, won't let me die. I don't know who it is. I don't know what it is. But in a way, they've saved me." Sabine didn't question it. She was quiet glad that they had met, and talked, and become friends. And it was then that Sabine felt terrible. More terrible then ever. She had added to that depression by rejecting him whenever he flirted with her, possibly ruining his self consciousness. She stepped away from the computer, but didn't cry-no, she needed to be strong if she wanted to avenge Ezra. Or maybe find him, if he was alive.

Zeb had gotten tired of constantly drinking in the Cantina. It was too much, even if morale was low. He stumbled outside, bumbling to himself as he made his way to the ghost, going to catch some sleep. As he made into the ship, he accidentally entered the wrong room, collapsing on Sabines bed. He was so drunk, he didn't even notice where he was.

Kanan was the next to return, figuring he would try and sense the inquisitor again. He sat down near his bunk, and started to meditate. As he did, the inquisitors force signature led him back to Ezra's. "What?" He thought. But as he scanned the signature, he could feel something he hadn't felt in awhile: he felt the light where Ezra's signature had previously been. But it was trapped, being consumed almost, by the darkness. "Something's not right. Something is pulling my strings…or maybe…" he thought, his eyes darting open. It all made sense. The familiarity on the inquisitor: it was Ezra. Something was manipulating him. Something was wrong. He knew he needed to tell someone- but who? He couldn't tell everyone, or there could be mass panic and arguing on rather to try and rescue him or not. Kanan sat and thought for awhile, deciding on the 2 he would tell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello dudes. I appreciate y'alls support, and I may have a quad chapter update today. Watch for chapter 8.**

The next day, Kanan tracked down Rex and Sabine. He decided to use Rex since Ezra seemed to look up to Rex, and enjoy his company, and Sabine because he thought she was dead. He met with them on the ghost that night, and told them his suspicion. Rex was curious, and wanted to believe in his theory, but he had his minor doubts. Sabine was whole heartedly on board with the plan. She thought it was her fault, and figured she could repay him. Rex had a single question: "why don't your bring Zeb? Ezra also thinks Zebs dead." Rex pointed out. Kanan smiles, and says "Simple: he's too hungover or drunk from these nights in the Cantina to do anything right." Rex chuckles, and walks away, towards his bunk. As Sabine entered her room, she could barely contain her excitement- that is, until she saw the mess Zeb had made. Her room was a mess, with things thrown every which way, and the picture she so desperately held onto had been ripped in two. She was horrified. She had no clue who had done it, and felt the rage inside her rise. She balled her fists, but decided against searching for the culprit right away- first came saving Ezra.

Ezra could feel the doubt and regret rising in him, brewing like a storm. He sat in his quarters, trying to meditate. He reflected on what he had done, and was felt anger wash over him-but it was different. It was anger directed at…himself? He was confused by this at first, but then realized what was going on. He could feel the light side of the force clawing at him, trying to pull him back, but he was fighting it. He knew that he could stop resisting, and return back to the Ghost and the Rebels…but…he…he just couldn't! What would they think of him!? A traitor! A sith! A disgrace! He could already picture the disappointment in Ahsoka and Kanas eyes if he went back. No…he needed to get away from all of them. But…how could he slip away without raising suspicion first? That was the tough part, Ezra decided. He needed to wait a little while longer, maybe until an attack. Or maybe until the next relocation he had. Then…and only then could he escape.


	8. Chapter 8

The sweet veil of sleep evaded Ezra as he lay on his bed. He had given up trying to meditate, instead deciding to catch some sleep, but it was obvious that that wouldn't be happening. Ezra stood, deciding to take a walk around the Kingslayer, and get better familiarized before he escaped. As he walked, he felt a sicking feeling rise up in the back of his mind. It didn't come quietly. He could hear it in his ears, the voices shouting at him, screeching, telling him to run, but he didn't. He turned to see his rival, the 7th sister, behind him. He felt pain in the back of his head, and he couldn't understand why. That's when he saw the drone lightly drift back to her, and the expression on the Sisters face. It was a smile, a sadistic one. "You. When were you assigned to my post?" Ezra snarled, prompting a response from the 7th Sister "I assigned myself." She responded nonchalantly. Ezra started to feel woozy-he couldn't stand straight. "What have you done!?" He roared, starring at her with ferocity. The sister laughed, starring at him. "You won't be alive long enough to know." On that note, she turned away, and walked off, as the thud of Ezra hitting the ground could be heard. "Stupid boy. He thought I couldn't or wouldn't sense his doubt? Him turning back to the light? Fool." She thought as she walked away, the poison beginning to work its wonder on Ezra.

Kanan could sense something. He felt the force signature he had been tracking rapidly begin to deteriorate. He knew it was now or never: he gathered Sabine and Rex, and together the all began to walk to where the Phantom should be-but then they remembered: they had accidentally left it on Kamino. "Oh no…" Kanan mumbled. He looked towards where Chopper was plugged into the wall, and knew the only way to get to Ezra, was to take the Ghost. But that would leave Hera and Zeb stranded if they were captured. But it could be the only possible way. Kanan groaned. "The force preserve me if I even scratch this thing." He mutters as he sits in the cockpit pilot seat. He starts the ghost up, preparing for lift off. As the ship began to lift, Rex look at Kanan. "Sir, if it hits the hyperdrive…well, let me fend them off. Just in case, I wanted you to know." Rex says, starring out the window of the cockpit, into the rapidly fading clouds of Lothal. Kanan sighs, and responds with "Rex, no one is getting left behind." Before Rex could reply, the atmosphere of Lothal broke, and suddenly, they were in space. Kanan punched the hyperdrive, and the Ghost jumped. While in hyperspace, Sabine was in her room, tidying up. She was excited but nervous. They were going to dock with a Star Destroyer, filled with troopers and officers. Anything could go wrong. But she was ready, and happy to get a chance to repay Ezra.

On the Kingslayer, a trooper had found the unconscious body of Ezra Bridger, and called the medical staff to take him to the Med bay. As they treated him, as they worked hard, they came to a grim discovery: the poison that had been injected was no normal poison: rather, it was a Yuuzohng Vong like toxin, that targeted organs and stopped their functions, almost like carbonite. It was a miracle that Ezra was still breathing after 30 seconds, and divine intervention after 40. It was a godlike feat that Ezra was still alive when the trooper found him. As the staff tried to operate, they came to a grim discovery: the only way to stop the poison was with the help of a Yuuzohng Vong shaman. But the problem was that the Yuuzohng Vong were extinct-or so they were, according to files dated back to the Old Republic. The medics could only add to his time until they could find any other antidotes. Suddenly, Sirens wailed and came alive as the Kingslayer was put on high alert. They had just caught a ship, a notorious rebel ship. All security personal were to report to the appropriate defensive positions and all storm troopers were to gear up and prepare to help the security staff. They were taking no chances.

As the airlock to the Ghost opened, a blaster fight began. Rex and Sabine fired at Security officers and stormtroopers alike, the halls lit with the red & blue blaster bolts. The security officers were outmatched, considering they were mostly untrained police officers who wanted an adventure, and had decided to join the crew of the ship. The stormtroopers, however, were a closer match. They weren't 501st, as the 501st had already departed to go back to Vaders ship. As the blaster fire died, the contents were revealed: all of the troopers and officers had been killed, and their corpses just lay there in the hall, some piled on top of each other. It was grizzly, but Sabine and Rex moved on, Kanan following. As they moved, they noticed that the following hallway was empty. "Where is everyone?" Sabine thought, her eyes scanning the corridor. Kanan sensed something, something wrong. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the flash of red a second before it struck him. He side stepped, and the 7th sister stumbled past, having intended to cut him in half and not miss. As she fell, Sabine and Rex also turned to face her. "No! Find Ezra! I'll take her on!" He shouted, and Rex and Sabine exchanged glances before running down the corridor. Kanan turned to face the Sister, knowing he only had to hold her for a specific amount of time.

Kanan had informed Sabine and Rex about the deteriorating condition of the force signature, so they decided to hit the medical station first. As they made their way there, they meet no resistance. That was, until they encountered the 35 imperials that guarded the station itself. Sabine ducked behind some crates set up as a barricade, while Rex ducked next to her. The stormtroopers started firing upon them almost in unison. The pair were pinned. That was, until Sabine pulled out one of her miniature miracles- a thermal detonator. She tossed it over the barricade, waiting for the explosion. It didn't come. It was faulty. "Blast!" Sabine shouted, before she just started to blind fire over the crate. A lucky stormtroopers hit her exposed hand, and she retracted it, losing her blaster in the process. As Rex realized what was going on, he decided to test his luck. He stood up, firing both of his pistols, and moving behind a separate crate barricade, drawing the troopers fire. Sabine glanced at him, before nodding and pulling out another detonator with her good hand. She activated it, and threw it. This one exploded. It also, consequently, made the other one go off, causing the top of the center collapsed, and Sabine heard a screaming, not realizing it was her until Rex put a hand on her shoulder. She believed she had just destroyed their only way too Ezra, and blew up the center.


	9. Chapter 9

"Look, I know what your thinking. But, there is another Medical bay, plus he may not have even been in that one. Let's go. We may still be able to find him." Rex said, trying to comfort Sabine. Sabine nodded, her voice to hoarse to say anything. She stood, and as soon as she had her blaster in her good hand, Rex started moving down the corridor. "The other station is below us. We need to use the elevator to move down" Rex said, as he rounded a corner. "And I think we just may have found it," he says, pointing down the hall where two elevator tubes were.

"Admiral, the Rebels destroyed a medical station…I think they want to kill the inquisitor, not kidnap." An officer on the bridge of the Kingslayer said to Hussiar. Hussiar turned to face the officer, stroking his own chin, in deep thought. "Keep me informed." He said, then turned to the holotable. He needed to make a transmission.

As Rex and Sabine rode down the elevator, all was silent. Rex was making sure both of his blasters were unharmed, and Sabine was just starring at the door, waiting for it to open. She was fully expecting to get gunned down as soon as the door opened, but when it did, there was nothing. She was confused. "Where the blast are all the bucketheads?" She thought to herself, as she stepped out into the corridor. Rex followed, looking around. "Erm… I think its to the left" he said. When Sabine turned to the left, she could see why he thought so-a large medical cross hung over a door at the far end of the hall. Of course, it was guarded by troopers, but that was to be expected.

As the transmission came to an end, Hussiar was pleased. He was going to crush these Rebels under his heel, and possibly get a promotion. Moff Jak Hussiar. Possibly a Grand Moff, in a matter of time. And all he had to do was crush the Rebels. "Too easy" he thought to himself. "Order all remaining troops to lock themselves in any secure room they can find. I have been granted pro mission to use designation 030.657.030 on these scum." He said to the communications officer, who did as he was told.

"All hands, secure yourselves. 030.657.030 is authorized." The ships intercoms screeched, as troopers locked themselves away in rooms. Sabine and Rex were confused. Not even Rex had ever heard of "030.657.030" before. "What's going on?" He murmured, before hearing the inhumane shrieking coming from down the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

Kanan was in a losing fight-that is, until the intercom came on. When it sent out its orders, the 7th sister had turned and ran, locking herself away in a room. But Kanan didn't question his luck. He ran through the door that Rex and Sabine had gone through, planning to catch up to them. As he ran, he froze dead in his tracks. He could sense something off-something not right. Unholy, even.

Rex and Sabine turned to the source of the shriek, wondering who or what that noise cam from. As they did, at the end of the corridor, they could see a figure. It was hunched at an odd angle, but was facing them. It was wearing a stormtroopers armor, but it was ragged and tarnished. It was covered in dirt and mud as if it had just came here from a mud bath. Rex raised his blaster, with a laugh. "Is that what they're all scared of?" He asks, before firing his pistol. The blaster bolt hit, but the creature seemed unaffected-it just became angry. It let out another shriek, before running rapidly towards them. As it got closer, they could see that it was defiantly not anything they had ever seen. It's helmet was cracked and broken, with a chunk below the eye being gone. It's skin was rotten and what little was left was a grey color. Rex screamed in terror-he couldn't help it. He tried to shoot it, but it took the blaster bolts like it was nothing, and just kept coming.

Kanan had encountered the same problem. But for him, it was slightly easier. As the creature lunged at him, Kanan sliced it in half with his light saber. The creature didn't die, but it was nearly useless now. Kanan walked over, deciding to cut off the creatures head, thinking that decapitation would end the nightmarish creature one and for all. However, the creature wouldn't let Kanan get near. It slashed at him with it's claws, and even tried to head butt him once or twice. "What the blast is this thing?" Kanan thought, as he slashed at the creatures head from a distance. It didn't work, only slicking the helmet below the eye slits. As the part of the helmet that got cut fell, Kanan could get a good look at the lower half of the creatures face for once. It's skin was rotten and grey, with some holes in it and even bones showing in certain spots, like the cheeks. As Kanan recoiled in horror, he could hear the elevator a small ways ahead of him activate.

Sabine was shocked at what she had just seen. In her lifetime, she had never been more horrified. As Rex and her ascended on the elevator, she wondered how many more of those things there were. "I hope there's not too many" she silently thinks as the elevator stops. As the door opened, they could see a blue light saber pointed straight at them.

"Rex? Sabine?" Kanan said, shocked. He had expected them to be farther ahead, not above on the next floor or below on the other floor. "General" Rex said. He was breathless, with sweat beading his forehead. "What happened Rex? You look like you've seen a ghost" Kanan asked. Kanan had never seen Rex sweat so heavily since they had met, nor had he seen Rex breathless.

As Rex explained to Kanan what they had seen, Sabine was watching behind Kanan, ready to scream a warning with what little voices she had left. Luckily, nothing ever came. Just an explanatory Rex talking with Kanan.

Hussiar was locked in the bridge with his officers. He chuckled st the thought of the Rebels taking on the Kingslayers secret bio-weapon. Hussiar had ordered the realease of the Zombie troopers, which was a prototype at this stage, but seemed to be working like a charm. He would end the lockdown soon, he decided.

As the Ghost crew discussed, they came to an agreement: they would stick together, and go the shortest way possible to the medbay. As they rode down the elevator, Sabine was nervous-dreadfully nervous. She could just see it in her head: they get down there, and get overwhelmed by those things, and all die. She didn't realize she was hyperventilating until Rex turned to her and literally had to ask her if she was alright, or needed to go back to the ghosts. She declined, and pulled out her blaster, trying to calm herself. As the doors opened, Kanan opened his light saber-to find nothing there. "What the…?" He muttered, looking around. But there was nothing. He stepped out into the corridor, looking left, right and forwards, seeing no creature. It had seemingly vanished.


	11. Chapter 11

As the group made their way through the ship, they were nervous. They expected to be pounced on by one of the creatures as soon as they rounded a corner, or passed a door. But they never were. With ferocity, a scream was heard from below. They all looked around, confused. Suddenly, one of the creatures rounded the corner, but it didn't run after them-it ran towards the scream. As soon as it had stepped into the elevator, it looked around, confused, before the elevator shot downwards, remotely activated. The crew exchanged glances, before the medical stations door opened, and imperials poured out of it.

Hussiar stood on the bridge, with a smirk on his face. "If the prototypes didn't kill them, my troopers will." He thought, as he turned to his intelligence officer. "Did the lure work on the prototype?" He asked, prompting a response from the officer. "Yes sir. The X-5 sound emitter lured the Z-trooper to the elevator, which was remotely activated, and was sent back to confinement." The officer reported. "Good." Hussiar said with a chuckle. "Those Rebels have no clue what hit them." He thought, turning back towards the viewing port of the bridge.

The imperials saw the Rebels nearly instantly. A firefight began. The Rebels dove every which way for cover, while the imperials decided to overwhelm them: they advanced, trying to trap the Rebels. As the crew tried to suppress them, they realized how hopeless the situation was. There had to be close to 60 imperials, and only 3 of them. "Blast…" Rex muttered, trying to think a way out of the situation. As he looked sroun the surrounding area, all he could see were pipes. "Wait a minute…" he thought. Those pipes were, in all likelihood, pipes that transported Oxygen through the ship. If he shot one of them…"that's our ticket!" He decided, making a run across the corridor, to where Kanan and Sabine were in cover.

"Are you insane!?" Kanan shouted, at hearing Rex's plan. "You'll kill us in the process!" He shouted. "No, sir. Not with these," Rex replied, pulling something out of the pack he had insisted he should bring on the mission, in case of emergency.. Inside were rebreathers, and air cells for helmets. He handed a rebreather to Kanan, and gave a cell to Sabine, then took one for himself. "Ready?" He asked, once everyone had equipped everything properly. "Yeah…" Kanan said, and Sabine nodded. Rex stood up, and shot the pipe. Everything was hectic within a few seconds.

The stormtroopers panicked. The tried to find the nearest breathing mask, which were stationed around the ship like fire extinguishers. As they ran for them, they realized there wouldn't be enough for all of them. So they turned on each other, shooting each other in the back or face to face, fighting desperately for the mask. As they shot each other, the Rebels also began shooting at them. Anyone who wasn't fought in the crossfire was horrified to realize that the rebreathers had been damaged, beyond repair.

"Admiral!" One of the ships Engineering officers shouted to Hussiar, disturbing his concentration. "What!?" Hussiar shouted, angry. As the officer described the pope breach in the lower floor, Hussiar knew that that floor had no more oxygen. But that could mean more than just a few dead stormtroopers-the inquisitor was in the floor.


	12. Update

**Hello readers, it is I, you author, and I have an update! I'm sorry I haven't been posting at all for the past three or four months, but I have a reason. I have always and will always put family and personal life first. So, when I had a major family event happen, negative event mind you, I put my writing to the side in favor of spending time with my family. Now, things have cleared up, and I shall resume my writing. Thank you to anyone who stuck around, I appreciate you.**

 **Sorry again, Regards**

PatrioticMandolorian


	13. Chapter 12

As the firing stop, the only people left standing were Kanan, Sabine and Rex. The quickly made their way to the medical station, were they found 3 medical droids hovering over a table, operating on someone, completely unfazed by the fighting that had just occurred. As they operated, Kanan peered over their shoulder, to see Ezra on the table, unconscious. Ezra's face was colorless, his face froze in an expression of pain. As Kanan tried to push through the droids, one of them stopped him. "Sir, you must not disturb the procedure." Kanan ignored the droid, pushing him away. He snapped the mask onto Ezra's face, then picked him up, planning to carry him away. "Sir, if you do that, the poison will take him." The med droid said, causing Kanan to freeze.

"Yuuzohng Vong toxic?" Kanan asked, after the droid had explained to him what was plaguing Ezra. "Affirmative. The only antidote that is known is only possible with the aid of a Yuuzohng Vong shaman." The medical droid confirmed. Kanan cussed under his breath. The Yuuzohng Vong were extinct, according to the files he had read when he was a padawan. "Is there any other antidote?" He asked the droid. "Negative." The droid said. Kanan felt complete defeat. He had come all this way, only to find his padawan dyeing and he couldn't do anything about it. "Blast!" He shouted, punching the wall, and actually denting it.

All the while, the admiral had been cooking up a plan. It was risky, but he figured he might be able to pull it off. "Plot a course to Mustafar. We're going to try to land at Lord Vader fortress." He said to the Navigation officer, who did as he was told, if a but hesitantly. As he did, Hussiar stared out of the window as the planet in front of him seemingly disappeared, and Mustafar appeared.

When the jump to hyperspace occurred, it surprised Sabine. "A jump? While they're being boarded and attacked?" She thought. She looked around. She was posted guard outside the door, and was on watch for stormtroopers. She expected to see tons of them barreling towards the Med bay at any second, but none came. That's when everything seemed to freeze.

"Permission to dock has been granted, sir." The nav officer informed Hussiar, who nodded. "Bring her in to dock." The Kingslayer docked in the large docking port that usually harbored Vaders ship, the "Executioner", but the Executioner was being used by the Emperor himself at the moment. As the Kingslayer docked, Hussiar smirked. He knew the rebel plague would soon be over soon.

Meanwhile, Kanan argued with the med droids, and than began to lose patience. Before he could do anything rash, Rec grabbed him "Kanan, blast, just tell them to come with us!" He growled "We are running out of time!" He shouted impatiently. Kanan sighed in frustration and gave in "Fine!" He shouted "Droids, come with us!" He snarled menacingly. The droids prepared Ezra, lifting him carefully and putting him on a stretcher, being careful not to disturb any of the medical equipment that was keeping him alive. As they moved, Kanan felt a dark presence wash over the ship. It was hard to breathe for a moment, as the dark energy almost felt heavy. Rex and Sabine noticed Kanan's reaction nearly immediately. They looked at each other, curious and frightened. Kanan gasped as he realized what this meant.

 **A little bit of self advertising here, but I've posted the first chapter for my Clone Wars story, SWCW Crusader Prime, a creepy-ish story. Sorry, just figured I would put it out there. I'll try to be active, but I do have academics to focus on. Once this school years over I'll be able to post somewhat regularly, but that's a full month away. Thanks for your continued patience, I love each and every one of you!**


	14. COMEBACK AND GENERAL UPDATE

**Hello folks, long time. I'm going to be blunt: I'm not happy with how my writings here are going. They just seem too...directionless. I'm not done here, and plan to make a full comeback with new stories, crossovers, etc. but until further notice, I'm going to put both of my current fanfics on hold and will not be uploading for at least another few weeks. But I'll return with Star Wars, Halo, AoT, Elder Scrolls, Fallout, and many more. I'm so sorry I kept you waiting, but this buck is going to make his return soon.**

 **Thank you all**

 **The Patriotic Mandalorian**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hello one and comeback is a-go, and as promised, I have new stories underway. My attack k. Titan one has already been uploaded with Chapter One (It's called Conspiracy, if anyone's interested) and my Halo one is entering the end of the rough drafting stage. My Mass Effect and others are still under major development. Thanks for reading, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

"We have to go!" He shouted loudly. "Now!" Sabine and Rex turned around without question, rushing into the corridor. They watched both sides and Kanan and the droids emerged. "We need to get to the elevators!" He said, grabbing Rex's shoulder and running for the door, the door opening revealing the dimly lit corridor. The frantic Jedi looked up and down the corridor, scanning it quickly "come on!" He said to Rex and Sabine, as he made a dash left, towards the elevator. Rex took up rear, with Sabine in front. The droids and Ezra were in between them, as they hurriedly followed Kanan. As Kanan rounded a corner, he could see the elevator. 'Yes!' He though 'I'm almost-' his thought was cut short by a wheeze from the door as it slid open, revealing a tall figure. He wore an emperors guard robe, but it was… different. It was black, with the visor being red. A shadow guard?! Kanan leapt backwards, drawing his light saber as Sabine, the droids and Rex rounded the corner, seeing the figure "go the other way!" Shouted as his saber clashed with the force pike of the guard. Kanan was sent stumbling back a few steps, of which the guard took full advantage, charging forward and stabbing at Kanan. The pike caught Kanan in the gut, but was merely a glancing hit. Kanan swung his saber in retaliation, cutting the end of the force pike. The guard leapt back, throwing the pike to the ground, and procuring a small sword from his robe. He waved it in front of him meanicingly, as if to say 'Try me', to which Kanan obliged. He rushed forward, winging his saber frantically as the guard bobbed and weaved with ease. The guard thrust his sword, his aim true on Kanans chest- he was going to end it here and now!

The bolt came out of nowhere. The blasters shot hit the sword, knocking it off of its course and instead, leading the guard into a perfect striking position for Kanan, which he took, slicing his saber through the guards neck. The guard was dead before he hit the ground, and Kanan sighed in relief, turning to face his rescuer. He was surprised to see a stormtrooper, fully geared, standing there, his barrel smoking "Come on!" The stormtrooper hissed, beckoning towards the way that Rex and Sabine had gone. Kanan decided to trust the trooper, and together they booked it down the hall way, as they heard the elevator hiss shut behind them: more were on the way. They reached the next corridor successfully, and rallied with Sabine and the rest. Together with the trooper, they marched down the corridor, in an eerie but relieving silence. "So…" Kanan began, looking at the trooper "why did you help?"

"Personal matters"

"Such as?"

"Revenge."

"For?"

"Look, don't push it Jedi. I could turn on you at any moment, swarming this corridor and our destination at any moment. So please, leave me"

Kanan fell silent at this, knowing the trooper was not bluffing, and could indeed ruin there slim chance of escape. As they continued in silence, they could hear an intercom buzz to life

"Rebel scum, we are aware you have an inquisitor of ours. We are willing to allow you to escape with knowledge of a supposed force sensitive if you turn him in. If not, we will not hesitate to blow your ship out of the vacuum."

"Bullshit" the trooper murmured "they don't know of any Jedi" he sighed

"And we should trust you why exactly? Kanan shot at him, in a firm and calm tone

"Because I was the head of the security corp on this ship. I know every posting and all relative details. I'm a somewhat influential figure" he said, removing his helmet with a deep breathe, taking in the air with his own nostrils. His hair was a wicked grey, and his eyes brown. He looked similar to Rex

"Cody!?" Rex shouted, as if on cue. Cody gave a small smile

"Hello old friend. Looks like I'm not the only one going Grey"

"But you were supposed to be on Kamino!? A training head! All our sources confirmed this!"

"Change of post." He said as they continued walking down the corridor. They reminisced about the times, and the rest just listened in silence. Cody explained that after the Clone Wars ended, he became a training instructor, and eventually fell in love with an officer in the Imperial Intelligence Agency. Later, they were married with a baby on the way, but the Empire didn't enjoy the idea of an Instructor and an Agent being married to a clone, with a baby on the way. They worried it would distract them both, or worse, that Cody would have a functional error and go rouge with the agent and child. So they killed the Agent, hoping they would have killed Cody as well. When they discovered they had failed to kill Cody, they called her death a "freak accident". Cody didn't buy it for a minute, and had been looking for the perfect opportunity to escape- and it appeared it had just been found.


End file.
